Seireitou Kawahiru
"A light so bright it cannot be hidden, that breaks through the silence and revives in this world." - Yanni Sholla Seireitou Kawahiru , also nicknamed by Ryan as Vizard King Seireitou and Grandmaster Seireitou, is the Son of Yeshua and Younger brother of Kenji Kawahiru. He is the Soul Prince alongside Kenji. They are the two successors to Yeshua's throne. It is discovered that Seireitou and Kenji are not Kuchiki, but rather were put within the Kuchiki Clan for a purpose that is currently unknown. Synopsis After learning the truth from Kenji, his older brother, Seireitou is defeated in combat and Kenji is allowed to advance to the Soul King's palace. Upon returning, he uses his powerful Zanpakuto to imprison Yeshua within Reiji Maigo's 120th Area. Once his victory is assured, Kenji seizes the throne. Seireitou is left to find where his father has been sealed and stop Kenji before he unites Existance under his command with the Tenshuken. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilites Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest Vizard, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. After releasing his Bankai and Shukai forms, Seireitou's spritual pressure and energy increase to a point where even Hikaru begins to seriously doubt if he can defeat Seireitou. As thought by Hikaru, "His power... Why is it so overpowering? Is it.. even Reiatsu? It has a presence.. a presence thats trying to stifle with my own existance!". Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he hasn't shown the extent of his abilities in this field as of yet, Seireitou has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Hikaru speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Seireitou also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Konpuresu ShikonHisakiten on an offending Hikaru by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards with a Flash step in an attempt to catch Hikaru off guard during their most recent confrontation. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He appears to be very efficient in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with a full-powered Bankai Ryun and even slice through his Gatsuga Bakuha. Seireitou prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He was able to fend off Ryun using his mask-enhanced Bankai for very long amounts without releasing his Zanpakuto. Perceptive Combatant: Seireitou has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. He has also shown himself as a powerful strategist and tactician, capable of formulated well thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. Wúpiào Expert: One of Seireitou's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Seireitou's skill in Wúpiào is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye. He is so swift that he used it to avoid both of Termino's Circles in order to recapture Bella, returning her to the other side within an instant. Āoshǎn: Seireitou has shown the ability to preform Āoshǎn. He is able to destroy a Zanpakuto of Espada Level 8 or below with a single shot of a Āoshǎn. Dàn: Seireitou can utilize the Dàn technique, amking quick and effective attacks almost instantly. His Dans have the power to destroy even titanium, making it explode and vaporize. Cháxún: One of his strongest abilites is his ability to sense and track Reiatsu, even if it is being concealed by a Bakudo or Kido of Level 40 or below. Zanpakuto Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo (九つゴールデンテイルス無料リーダー, lit. Nine Golden Tails Free Leader) is the name of Seireitou's new Zanpakuto after Kyomu and Xūnquándìhú combined properties and became one Zanpakuto as expected. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Let out your Sacred Cry", Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo itself becomes a Japanese Longblade with a diamond blade, and black hilt. It's gaurd becomes the Kanji for "hogosha" or Protector. Seireitou gains a massive Reiatsu aura around his body that burns up the surrounding area. :Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Seireitou's abilties increase drastically. His speed, strength, endurance, and overall preformance is tripled. ::Shikon Hisakiten (天国の炎の牙, lit. Fang of Heaven's Flames): Is Kyomu's signature attack. A powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, scarlet/black-colored blast(s) with gold lightning surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. Shikon Hisakiten is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Seireitou expels more spiritual energy into it. As seen in his fight against Kenji, the blast had enough power to the point where even he himself began to fear to being struck by it. ::Mièdiào: Chinese for "To Eliminate". This technique is focused around Seireitou's hand as golden reiatsu. The minute Seireitou grabs something or someone, his hand will become red and black energy and will explode the grasped object on contact. Seireitou used this to blow off Kenji's hand, to which the first time was unsuccessful. ::Zàizhènhàn: Chinese for "Existial Quake". By pointing his scyth in his favored location, he can cause that area's "Space/Time Fabric" to distort and shift uncontrolibly. As shown in Seireitou's fight with Kenji, when Kenji's own energy was forced to distort in that space. Also, using this technique, Seireitou can utilize the Hēidòng (Lit. Black Hole). This technique causes a black hole to appear in the distorted space. The size varies on the amount of energy put into it by Seireitou, ranging from the size of a pinky to the size of a boulder. ::Maunari (時間轟音, lit. Roar of Time): It appears that when Seireitou uses this move, it powers up a ball of purplish-black energy then releasing it in a massive blast, being able to distort time in certain areas. ::Aidanamida (スペースリップ, lit. Rip of Space): It is fired off as a large fang of pink energy, that will usually leave marks in the space/time continum when the opponent dodges it. If it should hit the target, the target will slowly be swallowed up by the rip in space, because the gravity is comparable to that of a black hole, though possibly weaker as it was shown by Minkai Zokatakei to be dodgable. *'Bankai:' Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo becomes Jiǔjīnsèmáozìyóushǒunǎo Zàowùzhǔlǎotiān Shímáoshàngdìchéng Zuìhòujiùēndāoyè. In Bankai, Seireitou grows two large black wings along with 9 black tails with golden tips and scarlet rings around them. His fingers grew dragon/fox claws and his upper body is covered in black fur. His sword also becomes a Katana/Rapier mix blade with a gaurd with the kanji for "God's Child". :Bankai Special Ability: Currently Unknown. Seireitou meerly released Bankai and defeated his opponent with an unnamed reiatsu attack. Nothing else is currently known about his Bankai. *Shukai:' ''Not Yet Revealed Āndùnwángguójiùēn Quotes